herofandomcom-20200223-history
Donna Troy
|skills = |hobby = Prayer Wrestling |goals = Protect Earth |family = |friends = |enemies = |type of hero = Amazon Superheroine}} Donna Troy is a superheroine from DC Comics. She is Amazon super-hero who began her career as the second Wonder Girl, but has also used several other names including Troia and Wonder Woman. Terry Long was her first husband with whom she had a child named Robert, and she was also married to Kyle Rayner. She is a founding member of the Teen Titans, and has also been involved with the Challengers from Beyond, Darkstars and Justice League of America. She was created by Bob Haney and Bruno Premiani. Donna Troy has appeared in numerous cartoon television shows and films. She made her live adaptation debut in the DC Universe series Titans, played by Conor Leslie until her death in the second season finale. Biography Origin Donna was created to be a playmate for the young Wonder Woman by the sorceress Magala, who used a magical mirror to create a duplicate of Diana, though with her own personality. She was abducted by Dark Angel who mistook her for the real Diana, and cursed her to experience a cycle of countless tragic lives, given the name Donna Troy as a cruel joke to her origins. But it would not be until the intervention of Wonder Woman, Hippolyta, and the Flash years later that she would learn this. In one of the lives she ended up living, Donna was orphaned by her birth mother, Dorothy Hinckley, a dying unwed teen who had given her up for adoption. After Donna's adoptive father Carl Stacey was killed in a work-related accident, her adoptive mother Fay Stacey gave her up for adoption again, unable to raise the toddler because of mounting expenses. Donna remembered being rescued from a fire by the goddess Rhea who, being one of the mythological Titans, brought her to New Cronus and raised her as one of twelve Titan Seeds, orphans from various planets who would have died if Rhea had not saved them. Each one was given the name of a place that worshiped the Titans, and Donna was given the last name of Troy in homage to the ancient city. She was returned to Earth at age thirteen, where her memories of New Cronus were erased until such a time that she would return and take her place among the Seeds as gods. Becoming a Superhero When gaining her powers and abilities, Donna took the title Wonder Girl, and became one of the founding members of the Teen Titans. Donna would marry Terry Long, and have children before being confronted by Team Titans. The team warned that her child would become Lord Chaos in the future, and Donna decided to give up her powers to prevent it. Donna would return to the Teen Titans as a Darkstar after being inducted by the Darkstars, and Terry would divorce her due to her superhero life. During her divorce, she would begin a romantic relationship with Green Lantern Kyle Rayner, but ended it when her family were killed in a car accident. The tragedy caused Dark Angel to appear, and make Donna Troy be forgotten by everyone (except Wally West and Hippolyta). Wally and Hippolyta help Donna break Dark Angel's bound to her, and she was adopted by the Queen of the Amazons, gaining the title Princess Donna. Death and Resurrection Donna was killed when a superbot became rogue after she attempted to repair an android named Indigo, but she later learned that she was amalgam after the destruction of the multiverse. Donna was reborn, but brought by the Titans of Myth, and given false memories so that she could do her destiny to save them. Donna was made to believe that she was the original Goddess of the Moon, and was the wife of Coeus, but her memories would be restore by the Outsiders. By the end, Donna had gain all the knowledge of all her alternate selves, and was entrusted with the Universe Orb by Harbinger after the Titans of Myth were imprisoned. During the Infinite Crisis, Donna led a group of heroes to fight Alexander Luthor, and fought Superboy Prime by procuring a red sun eater. Afterward, Donna returned to New Cronus where she analyzed the history of the universe via Harbinger's old Universe Orb. Becoming Wonder Woman Donna assumed the mantle of Wonder Woman after Diana stepped down, as she wanted to find out who she was. Donna would fight against Diana's rogues gallery, such as Giganta and Cheetah, but would be attacked by Doctor Pyscho. Donna would work with Kyle Rayner to fight one of the Monitors, who attempted to destroy the rebuilt time stream. Donna and Kyle Rayner defeated the monitor, and return to comfort Kyle when his mother passed away. She returned to the Teen Titans, joining with several members to battle against Deathstroke and his Titans East. Donna would become one of members to watch over the Monitors after working with Jason Todd, and stopped the Amazons invsasion of Washington, D.C. In addition, Donna was tasked with finding Ray Palmer, who was trapped on Earth-51 (which was destroyed by the Morticoccus Virus). Donna returned to Earth, and helped reform after they learned that Trigon was hunting down old and new members. Donna later had a horrific nightmare of her husband and children revived by the Black Lantern Corps, and was bitten, becoming infected by it power. Donna, Kid Flash, Superboy, Hal Jordan, and the revived superheroes were being targeted by Nekron, the creator of the Black Lanterns. Though vulnerable to the Black ring due to her previous death, but was converted by being infected by the Black Lantern's power. Donna became part of the New Justice League alongside Dick Grayson (Batman), Hal Jordan, and Mon-El. She helped to track down Prometheus, and attempted to talk him down, but he destroyed Star City via a teleportation device. In the aftermath, Donna was told by Wonder Woman that she could benefit by being part of the team, and recruited Cyborg and Starfire. Powers and Abilities *'Divine Empowerment:' As a magical replicate of Diana, Donna possesses most of her powers. At various times she has lost and gained her powers, even abilities unique to her. *'Accelerated Healing' *'Charisma:' Donna has truth-coaxing powers like Diana; even without a Lasso of Truth people find it almost impossible to lie to her. *'Flight:' Donna can glide on wind currents for short periods of time. *'Psychic Link:' While Wonder Woman has a psychic rapport with animals, Donna has a psychic rapport with her. This allows one to feel the other's emotions, dreams and even thoughts. *'Superhuman Agility' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Superhuman Reflexes' *'Superhuman Speed' *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Superhuman Strength' Gallery Solo_Vol_1_7_Textless.jpg|Donna as Wonder Girl. Firestorm_Vol_3_19_Textless.jpg|Donna Troy with Firestorm. DC_Special_Return_of_Donna_Troy_Vol_1_4_Textless.jpg Wonder Woman Donna Troy 001.jpg|Donna Troy as Wonder Woman Titans_Hunt_Vol_1_3_Textless.jpg|Prime-Earth Donna Troy. Vd2mnuyk59m31.jpg|Donna Troy in the Titans TV series. Andi_Hubick_Donna.jpg|Young Donna in the Titans TV series. Donna_Troy-on-tv.png DonnaTroy-Titans-TV-Show.png Ghosts_promotional_still_16.png Trivia *In Pre-Crisis Earth One, she was originally written to be the adopted sister of Earth-One Wonder Woman. *In New-Earth and Earth One, she has been adopted by Hippolyta. See also *Wonder Girl (Donna Troy) *Wonder Woman (Donna Troy) Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:DC Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Teen Titans Members Category:Justice League Members Category:Spouses Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Rescuers Category:One-Man Army Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Teenagers Category:Successors Category:Superheroes Category:Protectors Category:Parents Category:Victims Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:In Love Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Role Models Category:Martial Artists Category:Voice of Reason Category:Bond Protector Category:Orphans Category:Legacy Category:Young Justice Members Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Sidekicks